Supreme Nomad Of The Rustlands
by Nomad Supreme
Summary: The Wumpa Islands and far beyond are destroyed, this story follows a man who is faced with the struggle of surviving the "Rustlands." How will he fare? Who will he side with? Let's find out! (Rated M for potential strong language, sexual themes, and strong violence)
1. Prolouge

Supreme Nomad of The Rustlands

A Crash Bandicoot FanFic

* * *

A/N: This Is going to be a oneshot for now but if well recieved i might add another chapter or two.

* * *

**Prolouge**

No one expected the bombs to drop on The Wumpa Islands and further beyond. Our favorite Bandicoot, his family, friends and enemies' along with many innocent lives, would be changed forever and not for the better. Families and friends were split apart, alliances were formed, and now groups of brutal psychopaths and savages run amok killing anyone they see and stealing everything they want.

Though as time went on scavengers and bandits grew a bit more 'cultured.' Deciding to build and fight with armored vehicles in the vast deserts and tundras of the Rustlands. Using said death machines to enforce thier clans and control territories.

Our little story won't be focusing on our wonderful Bandicoot friend, we're going to be telling the tale of a lone survivor (a "Nomad" if you will), who struggles to survive. Armed only with double barreled shotgun, a 1911 pistol, and a formidable death machine of his own, we shall see how he will fare against not only the scavenger and bandit clans of the destroyed Wumpa Islands, but against the very environment itself.


	2. An Exceptional Offer

Chapter 1

An Exceptional Offer

* * *

An Olive Green Humvee speeds through the sands of the Rustland Desert, pursued by pack of modified dunebuggies, the four of which are firing at the Humvee with roof and hood mounted machine guns and shotguns, aiming to destroy it and take back what was stolen from them.

The Humvee's roof mounted rotary machine gun is aimed behind the vehicle lining up its shots before spinning up and letting loose a hail of bullets on the persuers' vehicles. The closest vehicle becomes swiss cheese as its riddled with bullets, exploding shortly after. Inside the Humvee a young male whose face is covered by a skull painted ballistic mask celebrates his victory before noticing the remaining buggies do not yield even after witnessing thier ally being reduced to a mere burning scrap pile, continuing to fire. "Alright you sons of bitches, that first one was just a warning. But I guess y'all don't care about warnings", the man says to himself as he manually aims his vehicle's gun once more reducing the next vehicle once again to a pile of scrap.

The small scuffle was over quickly after the last two buggies were destroyed. The man stops his vehicle and hops out through the window instead of using his door due to it being welded shut. Approaching the wreck of the last buggy he waits for the fires to die out before beginning to dig through it. Most of the armor pieces were destroyed being turned to scrap, though not as protective the scrap and still be used for repairs or be sold for Wumpa Coins. "Can't keep doing this. Continuing to scrap with factions and pissing them all off is sure to get me killed", the Man says to himself once again. The retrieval of all the usable scrap takes about a good hour for him to finish hauling and loading up. Once finished he starts his vehicle up and drives off.

Hours later the survivor has stopped in a canyon like valley, rocks, pits and overhangs all formed by years of erosion. He has currently stopped to fuel his vehicle, meanwhile a group of vehicles has parked on the overhangs above the survivor, thier vehicles painted in numerous different colors and insignias resembling a tiki mask decorated with cololrful feathers. Various figures exit thier vehicles and peek down from the overhangs down at the survivor. "That him down there? The one causing all the trouble for us?", says a stocky buff male bandicoot decorated with goggles a mohawk and camo cargo shorts, with his most notable feature being his metal hand. "Yup sure is Crunch, thats him alright. Time to get some payback and take back what belongs to us", replies a shorter female Bandicoot dressed in a tank top her face and shirt splattered with dry paint as well as dark green cargo pants. Another much shorter male Bandicoot snickers, speaking in gibberish and babbles clearly excited for some action. The trio signals to thier lackeys, a few humans and other hyper evolved human hybrid animals and the ambush ensues.

They all drop down landing gracefully catching the attention of the survivor while he's putting his jerry can of fuel away. He swiftly pulls out his pistol from his holster and aims at one of the bandicoots, but before he can fire he's rushed by the big one known as Crunch who gives him a knuckle sandwich full of his daily recommended value of iron straight to the face. This punch knocks the survivor to the ground causing him to drop his pistol. After hitting ground he's rushed by a few of the lackeys being stripped of his shotgun and picked up, restrained by having his arms held back. "We finally got you, after all this time. You're sure slippery and hard to catch I'm somewhat impressed", the female bandicoot says to the survivor. "So what, you want my autograph or something? You could've asked nicely instead of...gyaaak!!", Crunch grabs him by the throat, silencing him speaking up. "I suggest you keep quiet unless you wanna end up dead. I have half a mind to kill you myself." "You won't be killing anyone Crunch, we don't kill without reason its not what Aku Aku would want us to do. The only people we kill at Uka Uka's minions and soldiers as well as anyone who tries to harm us", the female bandicoot replies to Crunch. "Take his things his fuel, scrap, ammo, anything you can find. And as for you, we've been tracking you for a while, been waiting for a good spot to catch you and you gave us the perfect place to do so. Like i said before I've been impressed with how much you've been able to unknowingly evade us. You don't stop for very long in any place, always on the move like some kind of...nomad. So we thank you for giving us back our stuff you stole." A hand gets placed on her shoulder, the hand belonging to the shorter male bandicoot, who once again speaks in gibberish, makes hand signs and body movements that suggest that maybe this Nomad could be helpful to them. "Crash you can't be serious, ally ourselves with him? He's no better than one of Uka's disciples." Crash then makes a point with his body language stating that even though The Nomad has caused them trouble, he has also caused much more trouble to Uka's Disciples as well as Papu's Plunderers, and Velo's Rule. They only caught light trouble from The Nomad, mere petty theft and not much more than that. "Well i suppose so that is true, what do you think Coco?" Crunch asks his sibling. "Yeah Crash does make an excellent point. Alright everyone give him back his things this one may just be one of ours yet." The lackeys and Crunch let go of him and return everything back to The Nomad as he holds his throat able to breathe again.

he picks back up his pistol and his shotgun holstering them, and watches as the Bandicoots and thier lackeys scatter, climbing up the rock walls and back to thier vehicles. Coco stands at edge of the overhang and looks down at The Nomad. "The offer stands. Come find us out in the eastern Rustlands in the Arid Valley, and we may just let you into our ranks. A little tip for ya too, find a big rock with a tiki mask symbol, park next to it and honk three times. Then we'll know you're a friendly. Looking forward to working with ya. Though if we don't see you again we'll know you ran off, and if you do we'll find you again and actually take your stuff for real. See ya around...Nomad." Coco, Crunch, and Crash hop into thier vehicles and drive off. Though still in pain from the punch Nomad thinks to himself "Well then, even though they were aggressive, thier job offer may just be what i was hoping for. And...Nomad? I like it." After resting a bit longer Nomad gets back into his vehicle turning on the ignition and starting east to the Arid Valley to find his soon to be allies and maybe even his new friends.

To be continued...


	3. A New Family And A New Friend

Chapter 2

A New Family And A New Friend

* * *

The Nomad speeds through the Festering Marshlands, the wheels of his vehicle kicking up mud, water, and all kinds of algae containing who knows what kinds of germs. The paths paved through the marshlands make it easier to traverse, as the whole region is covered with trees, vines, and many other forms of fauna and flora, all diseased and mutated from the radiation of the bombs. Inside the vehicle, Nomad with his attention currently focused on the road has one of his old tapes playing music while enjoying the solitude and the swift ride to his destination. Suddenly, his focus is broken as a few words come through his radio. "If there is anyone hearing this i need help. A group of Papu's Plunderers have me pinned down, my vehicle is flipped and completely out of commission, who ever helps me can have any of my supplies i have on hand. Please someone hurry!" This shocks Nomad, not a lot of action happens in the Marshlands so its a welcome surprise. With that, Nomad heads to the direction of the radio signal and sees a few vehichles covered in tribal decals and crude bone decorations firing at a barricade in an attempt to break it down. Machine guns, shotguns, and autocannons riddle the barricade before being interrupted by the roaring sounds of a minigun.

A few moments earlier a survivor dressed in a leather jacket and denim jeans with thier face covered by a gas mask is holding out behind the barricade taking pot shots at the vehicles with a rifle. When all hope seemed lost the roar of a minigun overtook all sound in the immediate area, followed by three explosions. The survivor peeks out and sees three burning wrecks and scrap everywhere, but whats most noticable is the armored Humvee left standing. The survivor hops over the barricade and walks to the Humvee as it turns around and reverses towards the overturned vehicle and hopping out himself.

Nomad exits his vehicle before being approached by the grateful survivor who swiftly pipes up "Oh man you're a life saver" he states, "Any longer and i would've been dead for sure." Nomad grabs the tow cable on the back bumper of his vehicle and hooks it to the overturned one getting back into his car to start the engine and accelerate, pulling the survivor's vehicle back onto its wheels. After doing so Nomad hops back out approaching the survivor. "Looks like you owe me eh? Said i can have any of your supplies?", Nomad proclaims. "Oh yeah they're in the trunk let me get it open for you", the survivor makes his way to the rear of his vehicle and opens it up happy to share the goods he has. Nomad notices the large colorful tiki symbol on one of the doors and the various colors of paint splatters all over the vehicle. As Nomad searches through he pipes up speaking to the survivor. "You work with Aku's Allies huh? You got a name?" The survivor replies saying "Yeah i do work with them. Oh and my name? I don't know but the clan calls me Jay." Nomad nods in approval finishing up his search through the trunk grabbing what he needs and few things he wants. "Yeah your leaders ambushed me, gave me an offer, and a big one punched me in the face. Not in that order mind you. I was actually on my way out to the Arid Valley to find them. Guess that makes you a long way from home." Jay nods silently in response contemplating how he should ask his next question before speaking up saying, "Yeah i was put here scavenging. But since my vehicle is totaled I'm gonna have to head back. You don't mind if i come along with you do ya? And in return you can have all my supplies and my weapons. All we need to do is remove them from my vehicle and you should be able to fit them into yours." Looking at the machine guns, Nomad realizes their value and immediately decides to help with removing them. After a couple hours of scrapping the vehicle and taking the weapons off the two load the last machine gun into the trunk before getting in the driver and passenger seats respectively and heading off continuing the journey to the Arid Valley.

The journey takes roughly a day and a half. Many refuels required and many scuffles resolved with bullets and explosions. Though it was long it was not uneventful. All throughout, Jay told Nomad wonderous stories about all the adventures he's had with Aku's Allies. And not to mention, Jay makes an excellent co-driver, operating the turret with skill and finesse. A pro with machine guns in a broad spectrum, making every chase and battle a breeze. A good ally to have, and to Nomad an even better friend to have alongside him.

The journey soon comes to an end as Nomad parks his vehicle in what seems like a dead end inside a canyon. The wall in front of him stretching high above any human's view. "You sure this is the place Jay? Just seems like a ded end to me." Jay shakes his head, "Of course it is you dingus just honk your horn three times and watch." Nomad honks his vehicle's horn three times and waits, shortly after a piece of the rock wall begins rising and opens up the dark entrance to a cave of some sort. Heading in the massive rock wall closes behind them and they continue to drive down a dimly lit path and into a humongous cave with buildings and shacks built along the walls and a massive pool of water the settlers have built docks around using it as a means to catch fish and other sea creatures. Nomad is stopped by an armed guard by a gate getting a good look at him before signaling to his comrade to open the gate, all without saying a word. Once entering through he's stopped by a big rig modified with several machine guns attached to the cabin and a mobile artillery cannon welded to the flatbed attached. A familiar voice comes over Nomad's radio, the voice of Crunch. "So you actually came huh? Surprising. Most just run off and forget about the encounter." Jay notices this voice and picks up the radios microphone, speaking into it. "Hey Crunch its Jay! Sorry for being gone so long nearly got trapped in the Marshlands by the damn Plunderers. Thanks to Nomad here he actually saved my hide from those savages. Wouldn't be here if not for him", Jay puts down the microphone before Crunch speaks up again. "Glad to see you're still in one piece Jay, Coco woulda killed me if she found out we lost you. Anyways back to you...Nomad, guess you liked the name huh? Thats besides the point, good to know you're willing to put yourself in danger to save another. Thats what we're all about here, protecting one another, pur family. And anyone with us is our family, even you if you think you're up to the task. Enough of the introductions follow me ill show you around this place.

The tour of the place is long but interesting, Crunch leads Nomad along the hand paved roads the people have worked together to make, almost like a town before the bombs fell. Nomad is led through the marketplace, a spot in which to buy and sell goods. Whether it be to trade with simple things like food, fuel, and coins. Or much more large complex things like weapons, modules, engines and even vehicle cabins. Crunch leads him past the garage which is a huge warehouse built by hand where settlers and friendly travelers come to get their vehicles repaired and fuel restocked. And lastly the HQ for Aku's Allies, the protectors of this massive cave bound city. The motto of them painted on the front of the building "We are Aku's Allies and it is our duty to protect you." Crunch comes over the radio again, "That should be it. Should you complete your invitational task you'll be given a room here at the headquarters as an operative not a citizen. Whenever you're ready park in front and head inside." Nomad does so and exits his vehicle with Jay following crunch in walking up the front steps of the HQ.

Inside the HQ looks relatively dirty everything is worn down but a large rotund table sits in the middle of the main floor where Crash, Coco, and surprisingly Aku Aku are discussing thier plans for the next while. "Hey guys got the new recruit and he brought back our friend too", Crunch audibly says interrupting the discussion. Coco frowns in slight annoyance but quickly loses her sour mood after seeing who it is. "Jay! You're okay!" She rushes to him and hugs him bringing him in and laying a quick kiss onto his lips. Crash also comes over and joins the group hug. Aku Aku speaks up hating to interrupt the reunion, "I see. You must be the one who my children ambushed. I apologize for thier brash decision to do so." Nomad looks at Crunch and adds, "Yeah this big son of a bitch here gave me god damn mouthful of fist. And not the organic one either." Aku Aku gives Crunch a disapproving glare. "Again I'm sorry for what they did, i haven't much control of them nowadays. Now allow me welcome you to our family." Crash, Crunch, and Coco seem surprised at the sudden welcome. Normally a new recruit to be an operator requires a trial to surpass to allowed in. "Wait you're just letting him in like that? We normally send the new recruits through a tough trial to prove they're worth letting in", Coco objects. "Yes that is true, but this man has saved Jay, and even brought him all the way back. I can even sense a friendship blooming between the two." Jay adds on finishing up Aku Aku's idea "Yeah risking his vehicle and his own life to save me is everything we stand for, protecting others. I'd say he's already part of our family." The trio of Bandicoots think it over for a bit before coming around to the idea. "Then its settled, lets welcome our newest operative and newest family member...Nomad", Aku Aku states proudly. He then leads Nomad to his room where he will stay. "Feel free to decorate it however you like. Any small trinkets or memorabilia you have would look good on the various shelves around, instead of in your pockets and trunk." Nomad looks around the room, its spacious and has a decently sized bed, he puts a few decorations up on the walls and on the shelves before sitting on the bed setting his weapons down, looking around. This is it. No more running, no more struggling to get by. This is home now and these people are his family.

To be continued...


	4. Know Your Friends And Your Enemies

Chapter 3

Know Your Friends And Your Enemies

* * *

Nomad wakes up after a very restful night (for once), or morning, evening? Who knows? It's pretty hard to tell the time of day when you live inside a giant cave. Nomad exits his room while still in his sleepwear which mainly consists of his regular pants and a dark gray tshirt with a picture of an old soda brand logo on the front, the logo being of "Wumpa Whip Cola" to be exact. Heading to the dining hall of the HQ he finds numerous Operators, heroes all of them in all shapes and sizes. A short panda girl, to even a moose fella, and even two chickens of which Nomad could easily tell were a duo. He made his way over to the trio of bandicoots and sat with them. "Oh hey Nomad sleep well? Bet it's nice to have an actual bed for once huh?", Coco openly states. "Yup I'll definitely say so. Haven't slept that good in ages. Feel so rested I feel like I could take on the world." The group laughs at the remark and Crunch tosses something to him from across the table, Nomad swiftly catching it. It was an apple, and not just any kind of apple that one could find above ground, this one was fresh, clean with no signs of radiation whatsoever. "Bet it's been a while since you had something fresh to eat huh?", Crunch laughs, watching Nomad with the intent to see his reaction. Nomad looks down at the apple and takes a bite out of it, the red apple being crisp, juicy, and oh so sweet, pleasing for anyone. Crash sees the reaction of Nomad and chuckles, getting a good bit of joy from the sight. "Mmm, delicious, sure beats canned goods, and packaged foods any day. So you guys have fresh produce? What about meat? And if so, how?" Coco giggles and laughs like her brothers catching her breath before clearing her throat. "Well when you got someone with a big brain such as me, we make miracles happen, I managed to make a proper combination of the fresh veggies we grow to simulate a type of meat that not only tastes like fresh meat but has all the nutrients and proteins your body needs from meat itself! Science is so amazing sometimes isn't it?" Nomad shakes his head, chuckling at her overly excited tone. "It sure does." Suddenly a new voice pipes up entering the dining hall, prompting the group to turn and see Jay, Nomad inspects him seeing his face is quite clean and undamaged despite the Rustlands being really harsh, not to mention he's completely clean shaven not even a single piece of facial hair or even stubble. Nomad can't say the same having a full on beard thats very scruffy and a scar across his left cheek and above his right eye. "Hows everyone doing this fine morning huh? Looks like you just got up yourself. Hope you're ready for your first mission. Unless you don't think you're up to it hmm?" Nomad rolled his eyes brushing off the smart ass remark Jay made. "More ready than you'll ever be. I was born ready", Nomad states proudly. "Good to hear but we're not really giving you a mission just yet you're going to need to learn the Rustlands and who controls them, a bit better. Meet us in the garage when you're both ready." Coco and her brothers get up and head out to the HQ's garage where the breifing will start for Jay and Nomad. Jay sits with Nomad after grabbing his own meal and strikes up a conversation. "So what's with the mask you wear? It looks pretty cool. You find it off some dead military guy or something?" Nomad glares at him before answering, "I made it myself. Used to pair with another mask. One that belonged to a girl I was in love with, we were together through thick and thin she was one of the best damn gunners the Rustlands had ever seen. Though one unfortunate day we were ambushed by a massive group of Uka's Disciples...well without going into much detail...she was killed during the attack. So her mask is buried with her...her half of the skull." Jay looks away kinda sad but angry at himself for asking. "So what's up with the leg? It's made of scrap metal. Didn't wanna be rude and ask flat out but you just did for my mask so, yeah." Jay rubs the back of his neck before stating, "Its kind of embarrassing really. I broke into a stockpile belonging to those Disciples on a bet, and I got hammered drunk. Well when they found me out I fist fought through a whole bunch of them until one of them pulled a gun on me. Well to make a long story short some explosives and a patching up later, and some neural linking to the new limb I was up and running again. All thanks to Coco I should add. Super smart and knows her way around technology. It's also how we became a couple, I'm really good at flirting." Nomad nods approvingly before asking how long they've been together. "Few months now. It's been paradise I tell you." Nomad smirks and says to Jay, "Only a few months and y'all are already going at it huh? Don't think I didn't hear you both last night my room is right next to yours. And you're both screamers when it comes to sex. Maybe try to control that." This remark gets Jay flustered and causes him to blush. "I'm joking man don't worry you do you, or Coco does you." The last part of that gets them both to laugh. After a bit longer the duo finish up and head to the garage for thier briefing.

Jay and Nomad arrive at the HQ's garage where Crash, Coco, and Crunch have set up some diagrams and even a rather large map on a rather large board. "Good you're both here, now Jay is a bit more familiar with the factions around here, so this'll mainly be briefing for you Nomad." Coco states looking at him. "Now one of the main baddies as you already know of are Uka's Disciples, ruthless and mean. They kill anyone who gets in thier way or looks at them funny. That and they take as they please only caring about themselves. They're mainly led by Uka Uka, but much like Aku Aku and me, he has Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex as his second in command. Nomad chuckles a bit at Periwinkle thinking it's a funny middle name. "Yeah we all laugh at it too. Anyways that's all you'll need to know about them. Next is Papu's Plunderers you've tangled with them already. Now normally they're pretty harmless despite having Plunderers in the name, guess Papu wasn't so clever in making the name. They usually keep to themselves and don't attack anyone unless it's a convoy or someone has provoked them, like for example how you had to save Jay from them, he must've provoked them somehow, which was a pretty stupid move." Jay sheepishly looks away slightly ashamed from his mistake. "Next up we have ugh I hate saying their name so much...Nina's Naughties. Eugh Crunch you wanna take over for this one?" Crunch nods then speaks up "Nina's Naughties are about as cringey as they sound, ever since the bombs fell Nina slowly went more and more insane as she grew up eventually forming a faction of her own when she turned 18, now she and her 'girls' she calls them, swarm and ambush opponents wearing them down until they submit to them. Females are killed on sight and being a female only gang they capture and torture males for their own...fantasies." Nomad shutters at the thought of what they do to men they capture, could they really...? No it doesn't seem possible. "Thanks Crunch, anyways you can guess what happens to them, normally I wouldn't wish death upon anyone but to those who get captured by them I at least hope their death is swift. They're also allied with Uka's Disciples but the Disciples try not to associate themselves with her which makes no sense to me. Figured rapists would work well together." Coco calms herself down a bit and regains her focus. "Next we have Velo's Honored they're almost practically militaristic with how they fight and even have weapons like laser and plasma cannons. Their only goal is to secure the world and rebuild it in their image, so it's simple to say they're not allied with anyone and hate everybody else. And lastly one of the bigger name factions is known as the Nitro Riders. They're not as big as us, but they're very skilled and are allied with us. But something happened to them that caused them to lose contact a few weeks ago. We're sure they're fine but we're tempted to send scouts out to where they are." Crash takes over and shows them a chart of who controls what areas and the danger levels of them, especially one spot down to the south, it's a smaller region but known to be Extremely dangerous, known as the wasteland zone. Completely devoid of any life whatsoever and a place in absolute ruin due to being hit the hardest by the bombs. Crunch adds on, "Nobody controls that zone due to its danger level but all kinds of myths and legends say some kinds of creatures live out there, mutated by the radiation, fusions of different body parts many varieties of mixes if you will. But no one knows for sure, either you get blown up by the many mines played out or the radiation kills you from the inside out. So stay out of there unless you are permitted." With a few more details and the like they are dismissed before Coco stops them. "Hey guys I need your help with something."

Nomad and Jay head out to the humvee and begin packing up what they'll need for this long trip up to the north. "First assignment and we're scouts what are the chances eh Jay? We gotta be careful up there." Jay nods agreeing. He puts his hand up for a high five and Nomad meets him halfway completing the gesture, "But we got this man easy." They finish packing up and exit thier home for what'll be the next while. Their trip begins with a trip through the Industrial Stretch, a once bountiful place full of hardworking men and women alike, once the bombs fell the people who worked here were the first to go. For miles there are factories, quarries, warehouses, and tons of heavy machinery already scrapped for parts, not to mention glowing green pools of water from nuclear waste barrels contaminating them. Nomad makes sure to drive carefully as to not touch anything that could damage the vehicle in this area, for the hazards are plentiful not to mention this region always having a gray gloomy overcast all hours of the day despite it never raining. Suddenly a voice that sounds relatively young comes over the radio, "Well looks like someone thought they could travel through our turf un-noticed, lets take out the trash girls!" Jay realizes where we are, "Oh shit, I forgot we're in Nina's territory. Drive man! Ill do my best to keep them off us!" The duo resort to evasive maneuvers taking them through the many buildings, from the warehouses to open factory doors losing a good portion of them, but many stick close and continue to fire on the Humvee as Jay resorts to firing back at them blowing up ome of the two persuers. "I got em I got em! Haha take that!" The voice comes back over the radio to taunt us once more, "Ha ha! You think you can get away? I may just have to come in there myself and fish you out. Say I know you, you've been giving me and my girls trouble for a while. I'm gonna enjoy taking you all for myself." Nomad gives a look of disgust, he used to think they were just a normal group of raiders, but now knowing what they do to their prisoners the will to survive is driven to a higher level. From an overpass above drops a hot rod looking vehicle painted light blue and pink, and up to six massively long tail pipes, without guns surprisingly. But one thing sends the fear levels in Nomad sky high, is the huge combine harvester attached to the front, hanging low to the ground with the pure intention to eat away at his vehicle, specifically his wheels to cripple the Humvee, making them easier to catch. "Come on big boy why don't you embrace me? Playing hard to get hmm? Don't worry I'll be gentle I promise." Nina floors it after Nomad but he is determined to get away. "Jay that cabin is too strong, fire at the harvester itself or her front wheels. If we can get rid of her only means of attack or steering we can easily lose her." Jay takes the advice and begins to fire at the harvester itself but has trouble as many turns have to be taken to avoid straightaways, as those will be prime hunting grounds for Nina. After enough shooting the minigun's bullets shatter the harvester. "Hey that wasn't cheap you know! Grrr. I won't give up so easily though." Nomad takes the opportunity and gets a straight away going so Nina can floor it as he turns causing her to run straight through a crumbling brick wall and get her vehicle stuck. "Haha we got her let's get out of here!", Jay celebrates as the two drive off, but before they finally get away Nina comes over the radio one more time, "Mmm you're quite a slippery one you know that? I know that when I finally get you...hehe I'll get some mileage out of you. Both...of you." And with that last message the duo rides off into the distance hoping to never have to see Nina again.

The rest of the ride takes another day or so the duo only having to stop a few times to sleep and eat. But the journey seems to come to a close as they discover an old abandoned airfield covered in the Glacier Tundra's thick snow. They drive down the landing strip and spot a huge metal door cutout from a nearby hill and park in front of it. They honk three times hoping the door will open, "Honking three times? Theres no way to know if that'll...work." Jay is immediately silenced as the huge door opens just enough for them to go in, and as they drive in the door shuts leaving them in pitch black darkness. "At times like this I wish I had installed new headlights", Nomad states. They see and hear nothing until a few sets of green glowing dots begin floating in the darkness, before two huge spotlights shine on them blinding them both. "Out of the vehicle now!", a females voice rings out from the darkness. "Slowly and no sudden movements!" Nomad and Jay exit the Humvee slowly with their hands up before the entire underground hangar is lit up to reveal to them that three Bandicoot women and the rest of their essential firing squad stand a fair distance from them their modern tech assault rifles pointed at them. The one in the middle with blonde hair and a pink tshirt speaks up once more, "Who are you? And how did you find us?"

To be continued...


	5. New Friends Once Again

Chapter 4

New Friends Once Again

A/N: Fair warning this chapter will contain a lewd scene describing a sexual encounter. It's a first attempt. Please forgive any amateur writing.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa take it easy look we're not here to cause trouble. We were sent out here to find you." Nomad states holding his hands up. "Look I can tell you now we're not here to attack or fight you wonderful ladies. Just tell us who you are and we can start to settle ourselves, discuss the details of why we're here." The tall blonde Bandicoot lowers her weapon and orders her guards to do the same. "My name is Tawna and I'm the leader of this group you have sought out, we're the Nitro Raiders. And now may I ask exactly why you have sought us out?" Jay speaks up for the both of them "You may remember me. It's me Jay! Coco's boyfriend?" Jay removes his gas mask and as she sees his face Tawna remembers clear as day. "Jay! It's so good to see you again! How have you been?" She moves in and gives him a hug being tall enough to squish his face into her chest cushions. Nomad lowers his hands and looks at Jay, a bit jealous. "So I assume you're here to check up on us yeah? Well I guess I'm glad you did. We've been in a bit of a tough spot as of late if you couldn't tell. Our communications array has been knocked out of commission, a few of the engineers being killed in the process and our fuel pumps have been captured by a rival faction. Not to mention our nearby scavenging spots have been taken over...along with one of our friends being held hostage and more than likely being forced to work as a slave for those brutes. We don't exactly have a good amount of drivers and gunners on hand to take them back. Our situation is getting worse and worse every day and sitting on our asses is making some of my drivers annoyed and angry. No communications means we can't keep contact with eachother during missions and scouting expeditions that are too far from base, no oil pumps means no fuel in order to operate some of our more heavier and brutish vehicles or being able to power our generators to keep the lights and the warmth present, trust me it's so cold out there that the cold reaches even far down into this bunker, and lastly without our scavenging spots we have no means of finding ourselves food. Normally we don't ask for help, but on behalf of the Nitro Raiders, will you be willing to help us?" Nomad takes a moment to think about before responding, "Of course I can help. But will we get a means of back up to assist us?" Tawna nods, "Yes but I'm afraid I can only send one driver to assist you, as i said before fuel is getting pretty low as it is, but it will be one of my best drivers so you'll be in good company, head further into the hanger and down the corridor past the defense posts. You should find them there. If you can't find them just ask around for the three, their names are Isabella, Liz, and Megumi" Jay pipes up shortly after noticing one name is missing, "Wait, what about Ami? Wait...oh no don't tell me." Jay gets a worried look on his face, Tawna nodding with a sad look on hers. "I'm afraid so, shes the one they captured. Got the jump on her, now their still demanding that we give our supplies up for her freedom, but something tells me those bastards would keep her anyway. The only language they understand is violence so you'll take her back by force. And I promise you, you do these things for us and you will be rewarded greatly...well to best of our ability that is. And tell Coco not to worry, the Alliance between us is still a thing." Nomad and Jay promise to tell her and agree to the terms before heeding Tawna's instructions to find her best drivers.

The 3 drivers are laying about the living quarters along with their gunners and other lesser units of the faction. Nomad speaks up and approaches the tallest one, a blonde Bandicoot in an insulated blue motorsport jumpsuit that's covered with leather and fur padding to reinforce it along with keeping it warm for the wearer. "Oh hello, you aren't familiar around here, I'm Isabella and you are?" Her voice is that of an angel's, it carries a smooth Italian accent that is simply divine. Nomad is a bit surprised by her beauty and her heavenly voice taking a moment to process it before finally speaking up, "Ah I see, I'm Nomad and you're probably familiar with Jay over there", Isabella peeks over and sees Jay waving, prompting her to wave back before returning her attention to Nomad. "Tawna told me the trouble you guys are in and well I'm willing to help, she said I could choose one of her best drivers to assist me and you were mentioned as one. So what is your driving gimmick?" Isabella proudly replies with, "I have a little bit of everything for my vehicle with a classic sports car cabin, six wheels, two pairs of which are used for steering and a few twin barrel machine guns in which to mow down enemies in less than seconds, nice and even speed, handling, and power...balanced if you will. So if you need assistance with these tasks do consider me I've been dying for some action. To be able to ride my battle horse once more would be grand." After finishing up with her Nomad makes his way to one of the other drivers, a blue haired bandicoot, one that's a bit shorter but nonetheless still pretty tall. She seems to be sitting with another member of the faction, a shorter hybrid gal that appears to be an evolved blue macaw whom of which she is comforting. "There there Rae it's going to be okay, I'm sure we'll get Ami back soon." The blue haired bandicoot has a noticable accent that hints shes of Japanese descent, Nomad notices the blue macaw and sees she is under high duress, piping up as he kneels down. "Hey there, couldn't help but notice that you're pretty upset about something. Might it be the situation with Ami?" She looks at him and nods not saying a word. "Well not to worry...er Rae was it, you see me and my friend over there by the door we've been tasked by Tawna to rescue Ami and bring her back here." Rae's face lights up and her dreary mood seems to have improved a bit. "Well if you do could you take Megumi along? Shes really fast and her vehicle is powerful, and, and her gunner...", her excitement is calmed down by Megumi placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well that's a bit over exaggerated I am quite quick as friction is not a problem with my vehicle, my weapons aren't to laugh at either as they behave differently than most being more technologically advanced, rail guns and EMP launchers to be exact, and my gunner is quite the shot, good at leading targets too, even at high speed. The weapons on my vehicle are quite good at disabling targets and their weapons meaning I would be quite good at supporting you. I would be honored if you decided to take me along with you in your endeavors to help us. But if you don't want to that's understandable, no hard feelings. But do consider it." Megumi seems really sincere about her words, even having an adorable smile to boot. But with that Nomad makes his way over to a brunette bandicoot. "Hi there I take it you're Tawna's third driver that's one of her best? I'm Nomad by the way, nice to meet you." The brunette speaks up having a thick British accent, "Oh hey, so Tawna sent you down here huh? Name is Liz used to be star before the world went to absolute shit. Magazine covers, commercials, TV promos, and don't forget photo shoots for Bandiboy. Nowadays I'm just a survivor like anyone else. Now if you wanna know what I bring to the table, it's simple. Power. And lots of it. I may not be the fastest driver out there but I'm sure to survive any battle, win or lose. My vehicle is an old war tank cabin attached to two massive tank treads, massive and fitted with three massive cannons to absolutely demolish anything that gets in my way. Did I say massive a lot? Because my vehicle IS massive. Humongous if you will. So if you need someone to get attention and soak up some damage, I'm your gal. Who knows, choose me and I may even...", she approaches Nomad whispering into his ear with a sexy, alluring, tone, "reward you." She guides a finger down his chest as well, suggesting that he may have a chance with in some...provocative positions.

Nomad carefully thinks about his choice of who to bring. After much thought he decides to bring along Liz, as the extra armor could prove useful in combat. Liz ecstatic with his choice follows Nomad back up the hanger as the other girl wave goodbye to her for now. Tawna notices who Nomad chose as they get back up. "Liz huh? Not a bad choice she's good for grabbing the attention of her enemies, they all seem to think taking out the biggest target is the best idea. Not to mention the provocative decals she had painted on her vehicle, you'll see soon enough." They make their way over to the hangar entrance and Liz pulls up beside Nomad showing that her vehicle is pretty much the closest thing you could get to an actual tank. Jay and Nomad even look at the decals on the body of the tank as well as the armor, effectively being paintings of Liz's nude form in very sexy positions with only her 'saucy bits' such as her breasts and crotch being blocked by thorny vines and whatnot. "Ready when you are Nomad!" Liz says to Nomad through his radio. And with that they're off to the communications array.

The trip is a good distance away so its understandable how this one was lost. Distance is a great deterrent to control. Nomad and Liz drive up to the outer perimeter. "So how we going about this? there no walls put up so a strike on them would be easy I say we go in and take them out fast and hard doesn't seem to be a lot of them either." Nomad agree and they commence their attack. Liz launches her 3 massive cannon shots on one of the the idle vehicles on the scene blowing it up instantly, while the bandits are dazed and confused Nomad drives in running over a few of them and plowing through more vehicles. Jay aims the gun at the other vehicles shooting off the guns and wheels so they're completely useless, all the while Liz slowly rolls onto the scene her smaller machine guns lighting up the bandits not in their vehicles, they attempt to fire at the tank with their puny rifles to no avail as the machine guns riddle them all with bullets. Within a solid fifteen minutes the array is cleared of bandits and the two vehicles pull up, Jay and Nomad exiting theirs. "Let's see I might be able to repair the comms array but it may take a while", Jay states. "Take your time man we're in no rush." Nomad states looking over at Liz who is poking out of her vehicle beckoning Nomad over to her tank. Nomad slips his way over while Jay isn't looking and hops in with Liz.

Inside the cabin is quite spacious, enough room to stand up and move around in. "So you mind telling me why you called me in here?" Liz approaches him removing his mask, and pressing her lips against his, moving one of her hands down his chest and grabbing on his crotch. Breaking the kiss she states, "You chose me to come along so...like I promised here's your reward." She slips off the top of her jumpsuit revealing her bare, soft but perky breasts for him. Nomad completely awestruck stands there dumbfounded as she soon slips off the bottoms of the jumpsuit, her lips between her legs dripping with anticipation. Nomad now regaining his senses complies with her and begins to undress himself, removing his jacket and undershirt showing her his relatively fit upper body, not extremely fit, but not our of shape. His upper body is slightly toned with a fairly decent amount of muscles. The bottoms come off and shes surprised at what she sees he's packing. She gets on her knees examining his decently long shaft, being one of the biggest shes ever seen, she grabs the 7 inches of flesh in front of her and begins stroking it, prompting him to groan slightly. "Bet its been too long since you've felt a lady's touch hmm?" Nomad doesn't respond not preferring to speak during sex. She stands up and moves him over to one of the seat in the cabin having him sit down in it. She kneels down once more, now putting the tip of his manhood in her mouth. She lowers her head taking more and more of him into her mouth before coming back up gasping for breath. "Goodness, you're fucking huge. Any girl would be lucky to have you." She wraps her lips around his shaft once more bobbing her head up and down, using her tongue to work the base of the shaft. Being a former pornstar this thing comes naturally to her. She continues to suck on his massive shaft just longe enough for him to begin cumming into her mouth, as he does she swallows each strand one after the other. With that she let's go of his cock as it slips of out of her mouth. "We're not done yet big boy." She says before mounting him as she sits on his lap. She pushes the tip of him against her wet lips, slipping in shortly after. Her moans are loud and fill the cabin as she takes his 7 inches of girth into her pussy, bottoming out instantly. She grabs onto his shoulders and begins bouncing on his rod while he grabs onto her luscious hips. Nomad gets a nice close up look of her body. Her perky D cup breasts, her lovely hourglass waist, luscious wide hips and her wonderfully soft beautiful thighs. He admires the sight all the while this beautiful and sexy bandicoot rides his cock both of them enjoying every moment. "Oh fuck yes. Mmm good lord your fat fucking cock feels so amazing." With each bounce her breasts and her butt do the same. "Oh fuck yes Liz, your pussy is so hot and tight. Feels like your constricting me." She grips tighter, her claws digging into his shoulders causing a slight bit of bleeding, as she continues ride his shaft. After enough time Liz slams down on his cock a few more times causing him to cum once more, and allowing her to do so as well.

They sit there on the chair both breathing heavily as she has her arms wrapped around him. "You were wonderful Liz. I couldn't have asked for a better fuck." Liz catches her breath and follows up. "You weren't too bad yourself maybe next time you could do the work." She gets off him and stands up his rod now limp, slipping easily out of her. They both redress themselves and Nomad climbs out of the cabin, noticing Jay standing next to the Humvee, a smug look on his face. "Have fun in there?" Nomad brushes him off, "Shut up man. You know she's fucking hot. Now let's see if these comms arrays work now." Jay turns on the radio and adjusts the signal to the Nitro Raider signal. "Hello? Tawna you there? I think we got the array up and running again." Tawna responds with glee in her voice "Great job you two thank you so much. That's some great news. But theres no time for rest I'm afraid the oil pumps and scavenging spots need clearing. And the rescue of Ami, of course. Now get going, no time to waste." And with that the two vehicles make their way to the pumps parking on the outer perimeter. "Well should we try the same tactics again boys?" Liz states over the radio. "Why not you lay down some cover fire and we'll clear the canon fodder. And we'll make sure not to damage the pumps." With a swift execution of their plan Nomad charges in and causes an immediate distraction grabbing the attention of the bandits the bandits get in their vehicles and chase after Nomad firing at his vehicle. "Let's have a bit of fun with these guys yeah?" Nomad says as Jay nods holding his fire. This time around instead of wiping them out instantly he leads them around while Liz snipes them from afar with her cannons. Its overall pretty fun...for the good guys that is, as it lasts a good while before the last vehicle is destroyed with one shot from Liz hitting the cabin directly. "Woooooohoooo! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Nomad celebrates as he and Jay high five. He picks up the radio and notifies Tawna. "Alright Tawna the pumps are clear send some guards down here to clean up and watch after this place." Tawna responds with more joy. "Excellent you two and Liz make a really good team. Maybe after this is over us and the Allies can start setting up trade routes again. Thank you guys again." The trio wastes no time making thier way to the final spot to clear.

The scavenging areas are small neighborhoods lined with house from before the war but these places are much more secure. The areas are locked down tight by Uka's Disciples and the defenses are high no possible way to wipe them out going loud so Jay and Nomad decide to exit the Humvee and go on foot to do this quietly. "Liz you remember the plan? Only launch the barrage when the alarms start to go." Nomad sternly says to her. "Don't worry I won't blow my load so easily. Unlike you." She jabs at him. Nomad grumbles and Jay chuckles at the remark. Thankfully the day has gotten darker earlier than normal allowing for the two to make a stealthy attack during the night where they'll be harder to spot. Jay and Nomad approach an opening in one of the fences and crawl through noticing two guards nearby, they smell really bad and the duo can tell. To put an end to the stench the two coordinate a take down. Jay slips behind one of them and makes an audible noise. As the two look over Nomad rushes one wrapping his arm around her neck and snapping it quickly. The other gaurd notices this and before he can sound the alarm or shoot at Nomad a knife flies at him from behind hitting him in the back of the head, killing him instantly. The duo high fives again. The two move through the bases and begin to take down guards left and right coordinating attacks as well as freeing caged prisoners, telling them the proper way out. After the both of them make their way to the final prisoner tent, they see her, a green haired bandicoot, beaten and bruised, her hair a complete mess possibly passed out. Jay and Nomad open the cages for the other prisoners and get Ami's open last. They get her out and carry her one arm wrapped around one of their shoulders each near the exit of the tent and right on queue the alarm sounds as the remaining few Disciples notice their other gaurd are dead and the prisoners freed. As Jay and Nomad leave the tent carrying Ami a few guards have their guns pointed at them. "Drop the prison motherfuckers!" One of the guards yells. Nomad looks up and notices a few projectiles flying through the air and looks back at the guards, "Sorry gentlemen we'd love to stick around but...", the projectiles hit the ground around the area and pop open blanketing the area in mokescreen prompting the two to make an immediate dash for the Humvee as the main gate is also blown open for them. When they get to the Humvee the load Ami into the back seat and drive off. Jay looks into the rearview mirror and sees that Liz followed up her smoke barrage with a mortar barrage that lays waste to the main structures of the bases, leveling them. Jay reports in to Tawna, and this time tears of joy fill her eyes "I can't thank you two enough I'll send more people over to search the area. You've both done very well today, and thank you for saving one of my best friends in the world."

It's a long trek back to the Nitro Raiders base. The duo exit their vehicle and help Ami out of the vehicle who is still unconscious, two doctors come over and take over for them as Tawna approaches bringing them both in for a hug. "Again thank you both so much for what you guys have done today. I'm sure Liz was glad to come along for the ride too?" Liz chuckles and nods heading back to the living quarters to share her story with the rest of the Nitro gals. Tawna let's go of them, gives them one last thanks and gives them each a bed in the base as a second home for each of them. They retire to their new 'home' and have a chat. "Nomad you certainly have a heart of gold. Who's life you gonna turn around next hmm?" Nomad chuckles, "I dont know man whoever needs it most." Both having opened a drink down a few moments prior clink their bottles together and chug it all down. "Goodnight man you really are the best gunner ever", Nomad says wholeheartedly. "Thank you man and you really are the best driver ever." Qnd with that the two tuck in for the nigh exhausted from their heroic string of good deeds.


	6. Intermission: Getting To Know Eachother

Supreme Nomad Of The Rustlands

Intermission:

Getting To Know Eachother Better

* * *

Update: I feel bad making this a main chapter in the main story considering how short it is so I'm updating this chapter to be a side chapter or an intermission if you will. Next official chapter will be up next.

* * *

Helping out the Nitro Raiders benefitted both parties. Truly. With both them and Aku's Allies being able to re-establish their alliance, only within a few days have the two factions started to prosper once again. Supplies have been delivered back and forth. The Allies giving basic resources like food, water, and scrap. And the Raiders in return giving more high value resources like fuel, wires, batteries, and plastic. The two factions have become much stronger as well, having the man power to take on large scale operations. But thanks to the hard work of everyone involved our wonderful heroes can take the day off.

"Whew! I tell you what Jay its nice to finally have a rest for ourselves. Kick back. Relax and just enjoy a quiet moment." Nomad says after taking a sip of his drink, going back to cleaning his guns. "Hell yeah, you said it. Who would've though that just the two of us would spark the catalyst that would allow our faction prosper alongside another. Well at least us good guys are anyway." The two joke around and chat for a bit before Nomad asks a pretty serious question. "Question for you Jay. You said you had a sister at one point and that you also have her dog tags. What happened to her? "Guess I should tell ya. Knew this question would come up eventually, so here goes."

* * *

4 Years Ago In The Arid Valley...

A brother-sister duo is currently scavenging an old homestead in the means to find some supplies for themselves. A young male bandicoot wipes his forehead of sweat after helping load the last bit of scrap him and his sister could find. "Hey Jay! Looks like that's everything here. We should probably get out of here while we got the chance." As they get in their vehicle they're rammed by an unseen force in the shape of a big rig truck.

Recovering from his daze the impact caused, he sees he's being dangled over a sizable vat of toxic waste. Fully recovering allows him to see his assailant and soon to be tormentor, a tall blue skinned man dressed in rusted steam punk like gear sporting a massive clock on his chest embedded into his suit. It looked pretty ridiculous to say the least. "What the hell? Where am I? Who the hell are you?" Jay spat angrily. "Silence fool. We'll be asking the questions here. Now we know you and your sister have been busy stealing from us. And we want to know where you both have been stashing it." Jay starts off denying it refusing to tell them anything before they begin to lower him closer to the toxic waste.

His sister cries out. He looks over to see her restrained with a gun pointed to her head. "Jay it's not worth it just tell them. You don't have to die over something like this." She had a point, but while he was contemplating his next choice of words he feels an extremely hot burning feeling consuming his legs. "Faster mister Jay I need to know where you're keeping these supplies" the blue skinned man states. "Gyaaahhhh! Fuck! Alright alright! I'll God damn tell you!" They lift him out of the toxic waste slowly but only until after it goes up to his waist. He can feel the waste burning his skin heavily, already having eating away at bits of his pants. He grits his teeth and through the pain he tells them the coordinates of the stash they have hidden away.

Jay and his sister are transported into the middle of nowhere by an old abandoned shack and are dumped out of the vehicle by this group of ruthless bandits. "Thank you for willingly handing over our supplies back to us. And to make sure you never mess with us again..." the tall blue skinned man swiftly pulls out a pistol and aims it at Jay's sisters head pulling the trigger. Time slows for Jay as he watches the spurt of blood from the exit wound in the back of her head shoot out, her body falling backwards into the sand. All he can do is cry out as the savages drive off. He kneels down next to his sister's body and bursts into tears. The poor bandicoot is left on his own for the next few days crying almost endlessly, and thanks to the toxic waste his body mutated, sprouting a full grown alligator tail. He is not found for a long time until a convoy luckily happens to pass by. Out jumps another female bandicoot, who offers to take him in.

* * *

Present Day...

"...and after that they cremated my sister. Allowing me to keep her ashes in an urn they made." Jay says looking slightly teary eyed. Nomad pulls him into a hug surprising him greatly. Jay returns the hug feeling better rather quickly. "Your sister would be proud of you if she could see how you turned out now. Changing people's lives for the better. Opting to make a difference in this world torn apart by chaos." During the hug Coco comes out seeing the two in the embrace. "I guess I walked out just in time. You guys have been doing really well to help anyone you can." Coco takes a seat with the two as they end the hug. "Well in world flooded by mayhem we're just trying to do our pa...STOP DONT TOUCH THAT!!" He stops Coco just as shes about touch his shotgun. She pulls her hand away surprised by the outburst. "Sorry I don't like people touching my weapons. Anyways what's your story Coco? Who are you exactly?" Coco chuckles a bit before telling him about her. "There isn't much to say me and my big brother Crash were mutated by Neo Cortex with his evolve-o-ray from simple bandicoots into what we are now and attempted to be brainwashed by him to be his minions. But time and time again we always defeat him. As of late moreso than usual. As for Crunch well, he was moreso the same. Designed to be a weapon for Cortex to destroy Crash, but we saved him and now he's our wonderful cousin."

* * *

Several Hours Later

The group has increased in size and numerous people have joined in on the conversation all laughing and cheering and having a great time, even some of the lower rank operatives. "So anyways once the holidays rolled around Chick and I decided to join in on the action. A month after, well yknow the bombs fell. And we had to depend on eachother to survive." One of the chicken duo says, by the name of Stew. The moose guy from earlier named Hasty pipes up explaining his partnership with the small panda girl named Yaya. "Me and Yaya came around the same time as these two joined in on the fun. Man she and I gave everyone a run for their money I tell you. Now me and her run together through these wastelands." She nods in agreement taking a drink as well. "Yeah I make a pretty good gunner. Not to mention I'm fluffy and fast, the perfect distraction for any braindead bandit."

After a few more hours the party dies down, everyone having their fill of food and drink, leaving Nomad and Jay once again, "Goodness it's pretty late already. guess we better tuck in for the night huh?" Jay stands up and makes his way to the front door of the HQ. "Yeah you go ahead I'll catch up. I'm gonna need a moment." Nomad let's him go inside and he takes off his mask looking at it closely. "Oh Lavender, I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me." He sheds a single tear and puts his mask back on heading in to get a good night's rest.

* * *

A/N: Aaand done. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Wanted to hash out a few more things and have a more relaxed chapter. Anyways I'd like to thank those who have given me tips to improve my writing. Thanks to you all and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Hot And Bitter

Chapter 5

Hot And Bitter

* * *

Through the hot vast reaches of the Arid Valley are our two heroes, scavenging for resources, and looking for people to recruit. So far their patrol has yielded a decent amount of resources and a few new recruits sent back to base, with a means of protection of course.

* * *

The patrol begins to get boring causing the two to think about heading back before coming across something Jay could only describe as heaven. A bottling plant, and factory for Wumpa Whip Cola. "Nomad, we're going in there right God damn now come on!" Jay hops out and practically rushes to the front in an attempt to get it open. "Dammit Jay slow down. I like that stuff as much as you but christ man!" Nomad exclaims, slightly annoyed. The two get the front door open and are absolutely awestruck at what they see.

The reception area is somewhat completely clean, of course theres still occasional dusting that could be done but other than that its spick and span. The duo makes their way through the empty reception and into the factory floor. The factory floor itself is a little worse for wear but the machines seem to actually function, albeit turned off. "Do you see this Nomad? These machines still work. Do you know what that means? If we can get these to function then we can make a huge source of soda that we can all drink, that means water and alchohol won't have to be the only thing we have to drink in plentiful supply." Jay excitedly states. "Yeah Jay I guess so. These sodas are rare around the Rustlands so I'd say we can benefit from this place.

A voice comes over the loudspeaker as they continue to look "Well well, more intruders come barging into my sugary palace. I have a right mind to kill you both and be done with you but you both seem pretty cute, so I'll give you guys a chance. Now tell me why you're both here." The voice sounds feminine and seductive prompting Nomad to speak up using his charm. "Come on now, I can tell you're a very beautiful girl, and someone as beautiful as yourself wouldn't just kill two lone wanderers now would you? Besides we mean no harm." Jay looks at Nomad wondering where the hell that suave tone of his came from. "Why don't you come on out and show us who you are. We can talk this out like civilized people." The voice on the loudspeaker agree and shortly after a very attractive Bandicoot gal walks into view on a catwalk up above. She looks like Coco but with darker colors to her fur and hair.

"Well, aren't you two studs handsome? What brings you here? Perhaps you're scavenging or maybe you're here for me? Tell me. Are you both real men? Because real men like their cocoa hot and bitter." Nomad sarcastically replies saying "Actually I prefer my cocoa with a bit of sugar, some marshmallows, maybe a little whipped cream mmmm." Jay finally addresses the obvious. "Hold on you look like a friend of ours her name is Coco do you share the same name? Because you look exactly like her hair style and physical appearance." The dark looking Coco giggles "I don't know of any other Coco besides me, but if there is one I'd be happy to meet her. Now back to business, what are you doing here?"

A rather short discussion leads to the duo finding out that the machines do work but have no power. "So if we find a means of power then you'll let us use the machines?" Dark Coco replies stating, "Of course, after all you'll be providing me with some of my favorite drink after all this time. And I may just join you against Cortex and Uka Uka as long as you all help me take good care of this place after we power it up. Now just head south of this place when you leave, should be a small power plant where you can find the fusion batteries to power the machines. And do make haste I am quite parched and water is getting...boring." Nomad follows The two nod and make their way back outside and into the Humvee heading south for the power plant.

* * *

The trip is short allowing the two to see that the power plant is clear outside. The two exit the Humvee and make way into the main building. They enter through into the Main Floor directly. "Careful now Jay theres radiation around here. Don't need to grow anymore parts yeah hehe." Jay rolls his eyes as they continue through the facility, seeing many corpses lying about limbs torn off, heads missing, and bodies completely mauled and maimed. The two hear growls and grunts coming from next room and when they see what's making the noises it's almost enough to sicken them. A creature resembling that of a bear with the hind legs of a gorilla and huge overgrown arms of a koala. The bear headed creature spots them and stands on its hind legs roaring at them prompting the two to open fire primarily at its head. Before the monster can charge at them Jay takes a shot at one of its hind legs crippling it and causing it to fall over in pain. It ignores its pain the best it can as it starts approaching the duo at a slowed but relatively quick pace.

The duo has to move all around the facility peppering this monstrosity withe bullets all the while having to avoid its massive wide swings from its arms. The two almost bite it a couple times, the monster swinging eradictly as it near death. Pretty soon the monster slows down to a mere crawl before collapsing in front of them, still breathing but in pain, prompting Nomad to put it out of its misery. He puts the two barrels of his shotgun against the monster's head pulling both triggers, causing both barrels to fire ending the creature's life.

The duo takes a breather before going back to their search, finding the fusion batteries in the lower generator rooms. "Ah ha! Here they are! Come over here. They're not too big I think you and I can carry two each to the Humvee." Jay proudly shouts. Nomad nods in agreement still exhausted and horrified from the creature they killed. The amount of batteries they can take require about 3 trips to and from the Humvee each. Once the last few are loaded in the duo gets in and drives back off to the bottling plant.

* * *

The duo approach Dark Coco as they enter the factory floor. "Ah you're back did you find those fusion batteries?" Jay this time responds sarcastically, "Nah we just went for a little drive thought we'd pop back in and say hi." This gets a light chuckle out of Nomad before he pipes up, "Also did you happen to know that there was a freakish abomination in the damn power plant? It almost killed us...on multiple occasions." Dark Coco slaps her forehead "Oh right that thing, thought it had died put by now. Oh well I assume you killed it anyway. Now I take it you have the batteries yeah?" The duo nods and brings them in taking the set to a back room for storage. "Well aren't you two so sweet, risking life and limb to help a pretty girl out, I think these should be proper compensation." She gives them each 300 coins. "I think you can do better. Maybe add an extra hundred each and we'll be more inclined to help you again later." Dark Coco scoffs and gives them each an extra hundred coins. "Now get going, I'll radio to you guys when I have the machines up and running again. And...yes ill join your faction." The duo heads out


	8. It Awaits Our Hero

Supreme Nomad Of The Rustlands

Chapter 6

It Awaits Our Hero

* * *

Nomad gets up off the ground, of which is just made of rubble. He awakens to find himself in a wasteland of sorts, howling wind dead and charred trees everywhere, and ruins of buildings of past times in ruins. "Where the hell am I?" Nomad states looking around, he looks for Jay and the Humvee but to his dismay they're nowhere be found.

With the strong assumption that he's alone for once pushes him to start exploring the ruined city. Cars litter the ruined roads, trash piles cover what's left of any grass and untarnished dirt, all the while many varying noises go off, the sounds of broken sirens, howls of dogs, the click of a geiger counter, rubble shifting, crying babies, and broken music boxes, all the while being covered by the loud howling wind. There also appears to be a grey fog that covers the area, preventing Nomad from seeing very far at all.

* * *

Nomad continues slowly through the destroyed city not able to move with much effort, as if a sense of exhaustion has permanently overtaken him, causing him a slight bit of worry. This worry is well met as something starts walking out of the fog. Nomad readies his pistol to fire at the rather large silhouette. It proves to be pointless as the creature that walks out pays him no mind and continues walking around, smelling the ground looking for food. The creature is some kind of huge mutated prawn strangely enough, about 10 times the size of a man with crab pincers, spider like legs, and rather large horns on its forehead.

Nomad sees many more creatures like this as he walks through the fog of the city, mixes of many creatures, some that are unexpected like some having parts of bees or flies, and even mosquitoes. Truly these creatures are utterly terrifying and would keep even the bravest of people away. "Thank goodness these things aren't hostile, at least I hope they're not. Some of these things seem unstoppable like...like the bear creature at the power plant." Nomad comes to realize this is their home all these...mutants, monsters, and mixes. This pushes him to also believe this area might be in the no-go zone, rumors of mutated creatures, lots of radiation everywhere, it has to be.

* * *

With a bit more walking Nomad comes to a more centralized hub area. Around the old city's town hall. Nomad enters the crudely constructed area and sees even more creatures some of them smaller, with glowing pustules that look and sound volatile. Nomad walks towards the center of the area seeing a creature that seems more human than the rest. Its mixed with that of robotic pieces, a tigers strong upper body, a dingos legs and a crocodile tail. It also appears to be sleeping in what looks like a crudely crafted throne made from rubble and al sorts of scrap.

* * *

Nomad gets a little too close and wakes it up causing it to breathe heavily and give him the strongest of death glares, though it doesn't seem hostile either. Just before Nomad can say anything a mystical floating being manifests from a small cloud of smoke and fire. It appears to be a mask like Aku Aku and Uka Uka but this one is different. It's got a wood base with metal plating that looks terrifying. "You...you are the so-called hero of the Rustlands? Rescuing and helping innocent people whilst eliminating savages who seek to cause havoc? You don't look like much to me." Nomad looks at this mysterious mask and begins to speak, "Well looks can be deceiving. Who are you anyway? You look...familiar." The mask chuckles in an evil manner, speaking up "I am Apo Apo. Guardian spirit of the Apocalypse. And everything that the Rustlands is belongs to me. We wish to reclaim our home from you humans and hybrids. For it is who keeps the Rustlands the way it is. It is the perfect home for us, but savages like your kind keep us from living further out. So we reside here in our ruins and radiation, it certainly feels good to us and keeps you all away." Nomad looks around, slightly impressed by their current home but begs the question "So wait you're tied to the apocalypse? Does that mean you caused it? I thought bombs dropped on us causing the nuclear fallout of everything?" Apo laughs hardily "Of course not you imbecile. I cannot cause an apocalypse. That is far beyond my power, no you see I seek preserve this kind of world, it's what I do. And the only thing tying me to this world is this big behemoth here, I guess you could call it hmm...Megamix. He's my physical being. If he is to die then I die as well." Nomad makes sure to remember this information.

* * *

"Now that you know who I am and i know who you are, I'd say it's time for you to go." The mask attaches to Megamix's face and it roars. "We are the best combination possible. Now prepare to die!" Nomad quick draws his pistol and begins firing at the monster the bullets doing nothing. Nomad thinks about running but being so close to the monster and so damn exhausted would prove fruitless. Megamix backhands Nomad and sends him careening into a wall, before he even has a chance to recover from the impact he's picked up and is face to face with the mask attached to Megamix it speaks up one more time.

"So long Hero, since you pose a threat I will await your arrival." It reels its arm back fist clenched and swings. But just before impact Nomad let's out a yell falling over, out of his bed and onto the cold wood floor of his bedroom. He looks around and sees he's no longer in the no-go zone but at home. "Had to have been a dream of some sort. Or maybe...a sign. A calling. I gotta let the others know." He gets dressed in his signature clothes and heads down to the meeting hall gathering Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Jay. "Okay Nomad we're here. Now what?" Coco pipes up first. "I think there might be a serious threat on our hands. And not just Disciples or the Naughties I mean something big, something...in the no-go zone."


	9. Time To Take Up Arms Part 1

Supreme Nomad Of The Rustlands Chapter 7

Time To Take Up Arms Part 1

* * *

"So hold on lemme get this straight Coco. Just because Nomad mentioned something in his dreams we're just gonna go along with the plan?" Crunch exclaims completely dumbfounded by the situation. "Yes Crunch that's the idea. If something is out in the No-Go zone and it's a serious threat, we need to take it out" Coco replies sternly. "Okay and what if there is nothing out there but a waste of time?" Coco gives him a glare progressively getting more annoyed. "Then the plan of uniting the clans will allow us to have peace. Maybe not forever but for a while." Coco growls at Crunch taking a deep breath to calm down before returning to Nomad and Jay who are about ready to leave.

"Remember guys no matter how much you hate them you're going to have to get on their good side if we want this plan to work. All the factions need to be at peace to mount an assault big enough to raid the No-Go Zone." She gives Nomad a hug squeezing tightly, then hugging Jay and following up with a long heartfelt kiss. "Be careful out there. Both of you. And one more thing. Don't worry about Velo's honored for now. That's a discussion for another time. Now go!"

* * *

The goodbye was a sorrowful one. Nomad and Jay were going to have to pull of a task no one else could...unite several factions who are at war with one another. The fate of this mission could decide the very fate of the Rustlands themselves. If they succeed, the Rustlands may have a bright future ahead of itself. And if they fail, then the Rustlands might never truly heal. Keeping it in mind the dynamic duo sets off to locate the head of Uka's Disciples and make peace with them.

"Honestly. I'm a bit nervous man I don't know how we're gonna convince them to play nice with our faction. Especially with how much trouble we've caused them. This is Cortex and Uka Uka we're talking about." Nomad shoots Jay a blank look and reassures him that they'll succeed. "Just remember Jay we've faced bad odds before and we've got a secret weapon on our side too if the bastards can't see reason from us." Jay begins to calm himself and relax at Nomad's words getting comfortable for the long drive to the main base of operations for Uka's Disciples.

* * *

The drive to the main base was no short trip, one doesn't simply build their base of operations so close to their main enemy, causing for another day long trip. Eventually reaching the main base the two simultaneously dread what they'll have the two do to convince them of peace. The two drive through the main gate which acts as an entrance for a sort of hub like area, housing a market and many repair shops and vendors. "Guess even psychopaths and murderers need to trade every so often" Nomad comments before seeing the armed guards watch over the slaves who seemingly do all the work. "Find a place to park Nomad something tells me we'll need to go on foot around here." Jay suggested a risky move here but the again, theres a high chance that they might not even be recognized, due to the simple fact any Disciples they have fought have always perished in the conflict so it was a risk worth taking.

* * *

The duo wander the market keeping a low profile, seeking out the main building to find the leaders. The two find a building that looks like the remains of an old castle or palace. "This must be the place. its heavily guarded so I don't think we're just going to be able to waltz right in. Maybe we could try sneaking around or something. Maybe we scale the side of it" Jay suggests. Nomad processes the options available. Scaling could work, but by the time they reached the top they'd most likely be too exhausted to fight if needed.

After much analyzing and reasoning the duo doesn't have to make a decision as a guard makes them, prompting several more to surround them. Our duo surrenders, hands in the air as they're escorted to Uka Uka and Cortex directly, the plan somewhat working in their favor but not the way they'd have liked.

The room in which Cortex and Uka Uka reside is somewhat of a throne room filled with guards all armed in order to protect the leaders. "Who is this? Intruders? I should have you imbeciles killed for just bringing them in here!" Uka Uka bellowed. "Hmm you both seem familiar perhaps we have met yes? In case you don't know I am Neo Cortex leader of Uka Uka's Disciples. I could care less of who you are, it simply doesn't matter now speak and tell us why you are here! Perhaps an assassination attempt? Or have you sought an audience with us?" Nomad confirms the latter on what he says. "This probably isn't a good time to mention it but we are apart of Aku's Allies BUT! We're not seeking trouble, in fact we're seeking an alliance for a plan that's honestly the craziest thing ever." Uka Uka gives a glare before bellowing once again "And why would we help you? What could we gain from assisting you?! I do not wish to hear more execute them!" Upon the order the guards open fire upon the duo, the two of them flinching up but soon realizing they're unharmed.

Their 'secret weapon' has come out to assist with the negotiations. Aku Aku floats nearby them introducing himself into the situation. "Perhaps we did not explain well enough my brother. You see Uka Uka, once again there an evil greater than even yours that threatens the world once again. You sought to destroy the world but alas it was destroyed before you could do so. Now this evil has maintained this destroyed world preventing any sort of regrowth or healing. Surely you'd wish to rid of this being so that you may destroy the world yourself. Or at least try to." Uka Uka groans in disgust, another pretender who wishes to stand in his way. Needless to say this easily convinces him. "So be it. We shall have a mutual alliance for the time being once this problem is dealt with we are no longer allies. Now begone with you and we had best not find out that you are killing any of my men after this!" Nomad, Jay, and Aku Aku leave the palace and retreat back to the Humvee. "Holy crap. That went smoother than I expected. Haha! Well that's one faction down." Nomad shouts excitedly.

* * *

On the drive back for a rest the radio picks up a signal, specifically the Nitro Raiders signal. "Come in this is Tawna of The Nitro Raiders. Do you copy?" Jay picks up the microphone and responds. "Oh hey Tawna! It's me and Nomad what do you need?" Tawna excited to hear their voice tells them there's someone that wants to talk to them. "Yo Nomad, Jay, the names Ami, just wanted to thank you guys for getting me out of there a couple weeks back. I don't think I can ever repay you both, but I think I might know a way. Come and see me sometime alright? And if you ever need some back up give us all a call." Ami passes the comms back over to Tawna, "Anyways Coco told us about your plan, seems crazy, but we're in. And please tell us you made peace with those damn Disciples. Coco said you'd handle it." Aku Aku speaks up this time, "Do not worry Tawna it's all taken care of. Although hesitant at first they were willing to form a temporary alliance." Tawna breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great to here. I'll check in with you guys later. Gake care of yourselves alright?" The comms go silent and the duo head back home to get some well deserved rest. They'll need it for the next faction...Nina's Naughties.


	10. Time To Take Up Arms Part 2

Supreme Nomad Of The Rustlands

Chapter 8

Time To Take Up Arms Part 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope yall enjoy and warning: lewd scenes ahead.

* * *

Knowing that Nina's Naughties is the next faction that needs to be recruited sends chills down the duo's spines. Who knows what sick twisted things Nina's deranged mind will think of to have them do for her? A kidnapping? Killing in cold blood? Or perhaps some strange fetish fantasy? The duo will just simply have to find out.

The base for the Naughties was relatively easy to find. A base for sexually frustrated psychos isn't necessarily hard to locate. The layout of their primary base is relatively the same as the disciples base, markets and workshops serve as a hub area of sorts with a few different things though. Slave penns are scattered about in which to buy for...pleasure. "Bunch of God damn animals they are." Nomad states angrily. The duo park the Humvee somewhere safe and hop out on foot to find the main entrance to find Nina, walking through the market and past the workshops and guards, whom of which are all females whose uniforms consist of nothing but old bondage and fetish gear reinforced by metal plating. Some of them looked good, others...not so much.

* * *

The duo continue searching getting sickened more and more by the second as slaves are practically forced into sex by some of the guards in the very market itself for all to see. "Come on Nomad let's find Nina and get the hell out of here. Think I'm close to throwing up" says Jay. Nomad couldn't agree more as they seemingly find what might be the main building where Nina could be located, the entrance relatively unguarded by anyone. The duo waltz in and walk around inside a bit before a few guns are pointed them. "Mmmm, looks like we got a few fresh ones, maybe they're here to turn themselves in for the mistress herself. What an honor for them that would be." Nomad and Jay shuddered at that before one of them speaks up. "Look we just need to talk to Nina about a proposal and we'll be gone. Nobody is turning themselves into anyone." Nomad states firmly, before demanding they be taken to see Nina.

* * *

The throne room for Nina is smaller than Cortex's, but Nina has several Male and female captives chained to her throne for her obvious pleasure whenever she feels like it. "Well then who are you two? Mmmm that probably doesn't matter I might be ready to take you both already." Nina stated with a lustful tone at the sight of the two. "Nina we come from the base of Aku's Allies and we have a plan to restore the Wumpa Islands and beyond, we were hoping for a treaty and momentary alliance. Simply put it...we can't do it alone." Nina looks at the two well built men before her. Being a 23 year old sex craved adult in the apocalypse means there is only one thing she wants from them..."I will accept your offer on one condition." She struts up to them and whispers into their ears what she wants, which puts a look of horror on their faces. "So who's going first, honestly I don't mind either way. You can both come at the same time." Nomad and Jay look at eachother and decide that Nomad should go first.

* * *

Several moments later we're met with Nomad and Nina in her personal chambers, as Nomad is feeling up and caressing Nina's nude body while his own is pressed against hers. His mask is already removed much to his displeasure but he doesn't have much of a choice. The two lock lips with one another and Nina reaches down her cold metal hands gripping and stroking Nomad's thick shaft, getting several pleased moans out of him. "Mmmm bet you never had someone as young as me hmm. I'm the best you can get around big boy." She lays on her bed back first, legs spread. Nomad positions himself over her to take her in a missionary position before pressing the tip of his rod against her entrance. With a swift movement of his hips he breaks into her and begins thrusting into the blue skinned goth girl. "Fuck yes, God damn you're tight Nina." Nomad's moans are louder and more audible than Nina's as they both enjoy the pleasing experience. "Ooooh yes shove that big cock in me. Fuck me good and hard. Don't stop until you've filled me." Nomad obliges as his rod makes it's way into her warm wet crevice prompting Nina to wrap her arms around the torso of her lover and wrap her legs around his wait to make sure he doesn't pull out when he's ready to blow.

Nomad picks up the pace and opts to thrust faster and deeper, his shaft is welcomed by Nina's inner walls, especially as he bumps something inside over and over causing her to get closer and closer to her climax. "Oooh yes big boy. Keep going I'm almost there. And I know you are too. Now come on finish me off!!!" Nina moans loudly practically screaming and crying with pleasure as he's been one of the best lovers she's ever had. Nomad continues to stay silent only letting out moans and groans for her, but what she said was true. His shaft is throbbing and soon ready to blow. He rears up and gives one hard thrust, whatever he was bumping into has now been passed. This causes Nina's back to arch as she squeals out in pleasure climaxing onto his shaft. "M-my...my womb, ahhh yes." With that mighty thrust Nomad begins to eject his hot seed directly into Nina's womb after breaking past it. The feeling of her insides being filled up cause her climax again as her lover pulls out. Nomad breathes heavily and cleans himself off before redressing. "That was amazing. Please come back and see me sometime. I beg of you. That cock of yours could probably drive any girl wild, Nina pleades exhaustedly. "I'll...consider it." Nomad says before getting up and leaving after redressing. He meets back up with Jay outside the chambers. "Shes all yours bud though I think I weakened her a bit so have fun too."

* * *

Once again we're met with two lovers in the same bed although this time Nina is at the mercy of a certain Bandicoot as he drives his rod deep down into her throat. "Ohhhh yeah, that's it take it you little slut, choke on it good." Nina gags and coughs as the thick and long 10 inch rod is driven down her gullet but she can't help but love being used like a toy for a stronger man's pleasure. Jay moans loudly as he fucks Nina's face good and hard, before picking up the pace and moving his hips faster to reach his own climax. "Hope you're thirsty Nina because I have a nice drink coming up for ya. With that he stops thrusting and slides every last inch of his rod down her throat to cum directly into her stomach. Shortly after he pulls out and shoots a good few strands all over her face, with her mouth open to catch any that makes it.

Not much time is wasted as she is put onto her hands and knees and her pussy is penetrated by the bandicoot's long hard rod. "Ahhh fuck yes. Drive that cock into me, drill me good and hard and fill me up with so much cum!!! I want it!" Nina is practically begging at this point to be fucked and maybe even bred by Jay as he ravages her. The long thick shaft begins bumping against her womb with each quick thrust, "Yes big boy faster and harder break into me and fill me up good." Jay does as she wishes, pinning her against the wall as his shaft starts to throb. Each thrust gets him closer to climax and entrance into her womb. Nina is at a loss for words now, unable to form sentences as all that's on her mind is cock, and wanting it to dump its load into her.

Jay can't hold back any longer and thrusts harder, breaking into her womb and pulling out only to break right back in, repeating this over and over as he begins climaxing emptying himself into her. Each breaking of her womb causes an immediate climax and ejaculation from Nina coating Jay's shaft in her own juices.

The two take a breather as they both finish climaxing. "That was great Nina. But that's the only time I'm doing this. I'm with someone already and doing this has broken the trust I had with her. So no more." Nina nods following up with, "I understand, I only need your human friend anyways, sure I will miss your 10 inches but regardless, also...I accept the treaty offer. I'll send word to my soldiers we're working with you. Now go...I need a smoke."

* * *

The duo meet up outside and back at the Humvee getting in. "Well she was certainly...interesting. Can't complain though she was a food fuck." Nomad says blatantly. "Just drive, let's get out of here. It was nice but I'd rather not hang around here." With that the duo drives off to get the next faction on board.

* * *

A/N: Phew all done and dusted hope yall liked this chapter, theres definitely more to come so long y'all.


	11. Time To Take Up Arms Part 3

Chapter 9

Time To Take Up Arms Part 3

* * *

Once the all clear had been given to Coco she called Nomad and Jay back for a little RR, and to brief them about the next faction coming up...Velo's honored one of the toughest armies in the region. Convincing Velo one way or another was going to be tricky, but finding them wouldn't be, due to the factions uniting Coco's scouts had been able to pinpoint a general location where the main base could be. "All the way up north? Where the damn land is frozen completely over?" Nomad asked. "You better have something to keep us warm and a vehicle to get us out there. The Humvee ain't made for terrain like that." Coco follows up Nomad's concern by saying "Dont you worry we have been developing something for this follow me to the garage." They do and when the massive door opens what is seen by Nomad and Jay astounds them both.

"Holy shit!" Jay shouts, what sits in the garage is what can only be described as a huge armored tank on spider legs with two machine guns on the sides two shotguns mounted underneath and 360 degree rotating tank cannon on top. "This is for us? This thing is a monster, it looks unstoppable." Coco nods to Nomad's response "That's the point in case those bastards give you trouble. And real quick Nomad come with me." She pulls Nomad aside for a moment and places what looks to be an inhaler of some sort into his hand. "Look, use this if you have to chances are these bastards will fire on sight I suggest finding a way into their base and taking them out, diplomacy isn't something Velo is really interested in. And just so you know this thing only has one use to it so make sure you take a deep breath and don't tell Jay about it. Please" Coco pleads. "I'll see. Honestly I'm not too thrilled that you manufactured and told me to use a drug. This better not be a experiment." Coco assures him that it isn't letting them further examine the vehicle as the cabin is a cut out front car of an old train with the two front windows resembling the eyes of the spider tank. As they got in Nomad started up the behemoth and set them of all of the six mechanical legs working in tandem to walk like an actual spider.

* * *

The duo head far north in their new vehicle, as well as their heavy clothes with ski masks and goggles. "God damn this thing handles like a dream I tell you we can even strafe with this thing if we so please" Nomad shifts the advanced controls a bit causing them to indeed strafe back, forward, as well as side-to-side. "Wow. This thing will prove useful in a fight. Almost unstoppable maybe." The two continue to talk throughout the journey and as goes on they begin treading through snow and soon through ice even. "Y'know Jay sometimes I notice something about you. Occasionally you seem distant...not just from me but from Coco as well." Jay sighs "Its nothing man don't worry about it. I'm fine, I swear really." Nomad doesn't believe this for a moment opting to push it further, "No. You're not. Your tone suggests otherwise and I wanna help you." Jay looks away and gives a heavy breath, "I'm usually thinking, about my sister and what we went through. I constantly wonder how or if I could've stopped it, and Im trying to keep people from me a fair bit, so if they end up dying, it won't sting as bad. Heh, sounds selfish I know but...i just don't think I could handle another situation like that again. It'd probably break me." Nomad takes a moment to process it before responding "I understand you man. But push people away too far an eventually you'll lose them in a way that's far worse than death. I know you lost your sister but you can't keep thinking about it and letting it eat way at you. It'll be your ultimate undoing."

Jay looks at Nomad, and though their faces are covered by the masks and goggles, Nomad could tell he was being given a look of gratitude. "Thanks man, I appreciate it. It's still hard to get over it but I think I'll manage. Now how about we go find these alien bastards eh? get them out of the way!" Nomad kicks the Spider into high gear and stomps through the frozen wastelands making its way to the main base of Velo's Honored.

* * *

In the cover of the heavy blizzards and rough icy terrain of the far north lies several humongous downed spaceships, most likely colony ships that were knocked out by the blast of the bombs but maintained enough of their structural integrity to be lived on. The trickiest part was going to be finding the main ship where their leader resides. "Wow looks like they were trying to set up here on earth. The bombs completely stranded them and cut out their comms too. Looks like they're not getting home to Gazmoxia anytime." Jay states witnessing this fantastic sight. They hear a voice come through radio "Unidentified vehicle state who you are or you will be fired upon..." Nomad picks up the radio "This is Nomad of Aku's Allies and we are here to..." The voice cuts him off "We know why you are here. One only travels so far to seek an audience with the Emperor...come in then, the green and yellow ship, park in the hangar and we will take you to the Emperor." The duo looks at eachother thinking that it can't really be that easy, so they drive in staying wary of them. They exit the vehicle and are escorted by a few guards in Gasmoxian style armor wielding laser pistols and rifles through the ship to the throne room.

Needless to say the throne room is rather glorious being decorated in a glorious combination of purple and gold appliances alongside furniture and hanging decor. The rather large Gasmoxian speaks "What brings you to my wonderful glorious kingdom oh mighty Nomad? Hmm? Surprised I know you? You and your friend have been gathering quite a reputation. I say mighty but I think a more fitting title for you would be...hmm Supreme. Yes that is more fitting." Nomad and Jay look at one another somewhat but not entirely surprised. "Well you see Glorius Emperor...uh." The Emperor shouts in an annoyed tone "Velo! Emperor Velo The Twenty Seventh! Ruler of the Galaxy!" Jay winces back hoping that he didn't upset him. "My apologies Emperor Velo we seek an alliance or a truce to settle our differences momentarily as there is a huge threat to the world that could be problem for you." Nomad explains the situation for Velo causing him to laugh hardily. "Ha! Haha! I'm not scared of some mutant creatures. They will not stop my advance of taking over this planet neither shall you, I knew you would come here as you're trying to eliminate me. Such gullible fools like you thinking that you could destroy me. Lock them up!" The guards rush them and strip the duo of their weapons in a struggle, and during said struggle Nomad pulls out the inhaler and takes the one dose through the ski mask.

* * *

From Jay's perspective he could only describe what he saw vaguely, as Nomad began to beat down these guards that were twice his size with his bare hands. Noticing this the Emperor fled while Jay opted to find a place to hide from Nomad's sheer wrath. Jay listens to the carnage from his hiding spot what could be described as ripping and tearing of these poor soldiers.

From what Nomad could tell everyone had become some form of mutant from the no go zone. "Awww the fuck! Is that!?" And seemingly out of nowhere a Minigun is placed in his hands and with no hesitation he unloads into the monsters as he begins freaking out mowing them all down. He begins running through corridors slaughtering everything in his path.

After the massacre ends where he's at Jay begins to follow the carnage as he hears gunshots and screaming ring throughout the entire ship and even passing by the mutilated corpse of the Emperor himself. There are a few Guards that managed to avoid the chaos but began opening fire on Jay. "Shit what the hell? I'm not a threat!" Jay shouts as he takes cover grabbing a laser rifle to fight back. "Die motherfuckers I wasn't even armed." Bullets land directly between eyes and flesh is singed with energy burns as Jay fights through to get to the Spider.

* * *

Jay fights for what seemingly feels like almost an entire hour eventually finding the hanger but filled with enemies who retreated there. Jay shoots a few acidic barrels nearby some of the guards causing them to burn up and scream out in agony, prompting the others to go on alert and search for Jay. Although he's pinned in a bad spot he manages to quickly eliminate the last few with a couple well placed shots. He makes his way to the Spider and hops in bringing the guns online to hold out until Nomad gets back to the vehicle.

* * *

Exiting the trance that the drug put him in he stumbles around waving the air as the fog that's all in his head begins to clear. He looks around to find he's outside in the snow. "What the fuck was in that? Coco has some explaining to do." Nomad states to himself getting back to the Spider and opening the driver side door which spooks Jay. "Ah oh fuck! You scared the shit out of me. And what the fuck happened to you? You went fucking ballistic! Fuck man I almost died from the fuckers you missed." Nomad slaps and shakes his head as his mind clears. "What was in that thing? The inhaler. I took it and I started seeing things. The monsters from my dream. And I freaked out, killing them all relentlessly." After finishing his sentence Nomad sticks his head out the window pulling his mask up before vomiting. He wipes his mouth and pulls the mask back over his face. "Let's get out of here."

As the two drive off and get a good distance away Jay notices a remote of some kind that looked alien. "What is this? Wonder what it does." Jay hits a random button and the earth shakes as they look back at the huge explosions of the colony ships from a distance. They watch as the colony ships turn to rubble and anyone left inside is now dead. "Let's go we've really done it now" Jay says in a worried tone.

The journey back was as long as the journey there but it was quiet most of the time as no one really knew what to say. Getting back to Allies base Nomad immediately looks for Coco. "Coco! Coco! God dammit you owe me some answers!" Nomad finds Coco in the briefing room with Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku. "Hey now we can talk about this in private." She hurries him into a seperate room. "What the fuck Coco!? What the hell happened to me and why?" Nomad shouts at her, absolutely furious. "Okay look, I knew I was sending you into a deathtrap and that drug I developed...Haze would've been your only ticket out of there. And I knew for a fact that fat fuck Velo would suffer from your wrath. I didn't want diplomacy with those fucks, I wanted revenge for them killing a close friend of mine...Sophia. They slaughtered her in cold blood. And now they're gone, I know it the explosion was heard from everywhere. It went exactly as planned." While still furious Nomad had to admit he was impressed. She did her research and developed the perfect drug to take down an entire colony or two.

"My God I killed every last one including the Emperor. You...I can't talk to you for now. You're sick, you stay the fuck away from me Coco." Nomad leaves the room and finds his Humvee driving out of the cave and off into the distance without Jay to clear his head. "Hey wait up man where are you going?!" Jay shouts after him as he drives off. Coco stands in the main doorway in the front of the HQ and Jay looks at her with a confused look.

She had a lot of explaining to do...


	12. Questions To Ones Moral Compass

Supreme Nomad Of The Rustlands

Intermission 2

Questions To Ones Moral Compass

* * *

One couldn't blame Nomad for the things going through his head. Why did he do such a thing? How could he do such a thing? How many Gasmoxian citizens did he kill? Surely not all of them aboard those colony ships were bad.

This was the one thing he wanted to avoid...murder. Sure the Emperor was a total hatdass and possibly a savage dictator, maybe he didn't deserve to die but to be locked up. It's too late to prevent it, Emperor Velo XXVII is dead and what remains of his empire on earth is gone for good.

"Am I...am i a bad person? I'm a murderer of so many innocent people." Nomad thinks to himself he sits atop his Humvee looking at the sunset whilst still wearing his winter gear but without the mask. He takes a sip of what looks like to be a beer of some kind, which is odd because he doesn't drink often if at all, most likely to drown away the feelings inside him.

He tosses the current bottle away into a small pile of about 3 other bottles. Clearly this situation has him distraught to the fullest extent. "Am I even a good person anymore? I mean I'd never do it again...but I just blindly followed those orders from Coco." Nomad continues to drink chugging down the alchohol with little to know concern of the taste or health risks.

* * *

Nomad sits by himself for the next few hours until the moon rises, contemplating what he's done in his head over and over. Soon enough he hears another vehicle come along, and as he looks back he sees the familiar spider tank approaching meaning it's most likely Jay that came to find him. Sure enough it was.

Hopping out of the cabin of the tank Jay walks over to Nomad who turns to face the direction he was originally. "Why are you here?" Nomad says dismissively. "Well you ran off in a hurry. Coco explained everything so I followed after as quick as I could." Jay reassures him. "Don't know why you'd want to see me. I'm a god damn murderer. I'm no better than the disciples or The Naughties." Nomad weeps looking down at the ground. "Nomad look I know that you feel what you did is inexcusable, it is. But what I'm trying to say is that you didn't know what exactly was going to happen when you took that dose. I had a long talk with Coco about it too don't you worry. And look my friend but, just because you did something horrendous doesn't mean you're beyond redemption."

Jay looks over at the small pile of beer bottles shaking his head. "Drinking ain't the answer buddy. If anything it makes you remember more and makes everything hurt more than it already does." Jay assures Nomad of that as he drinks quite often. "Look man. I don't know how much clearer I can make this. If anything it was Coco's sick revenge plot to kill Velo. It's not your fault. Now stop beating yourself up over it and let's go!"

Nomad takes a short while to realize the truth. Sure he may have killed them but it wasn't his main intention. He can be redeemed, and right now the only way to redeem himself is to take out the mystical beast in the no go zone. Maybe then by giving hope to the Rustlands he can be redeemed. "You're right man. No use in wallowing in self pity and self degradation. I got a damn army to prepare lead into battle." Nomad pulls Jay into a hug and thanks him, telling him that he'll be back before morning.

Jay heads off in the spider tank, leaving Nomad to himself. Nomad watches as the sun sets entirely behind the horizon. This is it...the end is near.


	13. This Is It

Supreme Nomad Of The Rustlands

Chapter 10

This is it...

* * *

One would be astounded by the productivity of the 4 United factions. Working together to scavenge parts, rations, weapons, and so much more simply impressive.

Squads and hunting groups were assigned to find individual items like resources such as scrap metal, or wires and such. Whilst others went on hunts for large behemoth sized rogue vehicles around the Rustlands, destroying them and hauling back whatever may be left, whether it was the scrap used to assemble the vehicle or the high powered weapons attached.

* * *

The four factions had set up a massive general base of operations just outside the No Go Zone in which to command their troops and send them off on assignments.

Nomad stands with the 4 faction leaders Tawna, Cortex, Nina, and Coco (whom of which he is still wary), in their hand made war room. "Things are looking good my friends. What do we have to report?"

Tawna stands first and replies with, "Some of the Nitro Raider grunts managed to take down a few behemoth vehicles or leviathans if you wish to call them that, and we've managed to haul back a great deal of scrap and a few Retchers." Retchers are quad barrel, automatic grenade launchers, whose lobbed grenades build up a bigger explosive charge the farther they travel.

"Retchers huh? God damn not bad those could prove useful. After all those damn beasts could be tough. Get your troops ready we strike at dawn." Tawna nods and gets up from her seat exiting the room.

* * *

Outside in the vehicle yard Tawna is gathering up troops to send out for more scavenging. "Alright everyone listen up we're heading out! So make sure you all pack up everything you're going to need for a huge. Just stay with eachother and we'll be safe let's go people!"

Upon Tawna's orders the grunts along with some of her higher up soldiers get in their vehicles and depart, pulling out of the vehicle yard and drive out to the edge of the no go zone.

* * *

"Cortex you're up whatcha got for me? Anything good?" Nomad asks. "Ahem. Yes, well rations have gone up quite a bit since we formed this alliance. I take it my soldiers have been quite a boon in your favor yes?" Cortex inquires.

Nomad replies to him stating, "Indeed your troops quick vehicles and ability to rush enemies make for good distractions in combat. Could be very useful in our final fight. Make sure your troops' engines are at peak performance. I need them do distract the beasts and keep them open for attacks. Make sure you soldiers know they're the distraction." Cortex leaves the war room and rallies his troops in a general location outside in the courtyard.

* * *

"Alright men at dawn we will take the No Go Zone by storm and end whatever lurks inside that fog. And our allies have given us the honor of leading the charge!" Cortex shouts to rile up his troops.

His troops shout and cheer sounding like bloodthirsty animals. Whom of which are ready to kill. They all hop into their vehicles which are some of the fastest and drive off to meet up with the Nitro Raiders at edge.

* * *

"Nina. Whatcha got for me. I know you and your troops have a balanced mix of vehicle types bit you're lacking on the heavy side." Nina giggles a bit before replying, "Of course we like to have speed and power on our side not be all sluggish like the tanks of Aku's Allies." She says this in a snarky tone looking at Coco who returns with a death glare. Nina stands up and brushes up against Nomad. "I can get my girls riled up just make sure you make it out alive. I wanna have a go with you again." These words made Coco cringe and Nomad roll his eyes. "Get your girls ready to fight and meet up with the others." Nina winks at him and heads out to the barracks.

* * *

Outside in the barracks Nina gathers her girls. "Alright girls at dawn we will take our forces to the No Go Zone and storm whatever is living out there now let's go!!!" Nina takes her top off revealing her chest followed by the others doing the same thing.

With a mighty war cry the Naughties make their way to the edge of the No Go Zone. Now leaving just Nomad and Coco in the War Room by themselves.

* * *

"I assume your troops and vehicles are ready Coco? You guys are bringing in the heavy artillery...literally." Coco nods and hands Nomad a blueprint of sorts for a weapon she and her people have been working on. "This is the Mandrake Howitzer cannon. Crunch had one when you first met him, but that was just a prototype. This new one we've developed has the ability to fire 3 shelled in a burst, that which on impact drops and ignites a scorching napalm all over the ground as opposed to the original firing a single explosive shell." Nomad nods in approval of this.

"This will work I'll explain the plan once more when everyone is at the edge. As for you Coco get your troops ready. This is it..."

* * *

Nomad meets up with Jay so they can drive out to the edge alongside with this massive army of allies all in a humongous variety of vehicles.

Nomad turns on his radio inside his Humvee and begins to speak "Friends, Family, and Enemies alike. We have gathered here to storm the no go zone. Whatever is in there is waiting for us but we are prepared, this much I know. Allied together this massive force will be unstoppable, we will destroy everything that dwells inside and secure a better future for the Rustlands. Some of you might he nervous but that's understandable, but as long as we fight as one we cannot lose. So get ready everyone. This is it..."


	14. this is the end

Supreme Nomad Of The Rustlands

Final Chapter

...this is the end.

* * *

"...this is the end." Nomad finishes that sentence and the humongous army of survivors slowly makes it's way into the No-Go Zone.

Tension was high among everyone. Was this supposed being real? What could be deep in the Zone? Do these monsters look exactly as Nomad dreamed they would be?

"Remember folks the place we're looking for is large destroyed city inside a humongous crater." Nomad sounded off onto the radio. "You sure this place actually exists? Not saying I hope it doesn't, but I'm not saying I hope it does either." Jay says to Nomad a bit nervously.

"Of course this place exists. This crater is exactly where one of the bombs dropped. In the middle of a damn city. Makes you feel sorry for the people incinerated in the blast." Nomad solemnly replies.

Radio chatter continue amongst the army as they all talk to eachother to ease their tension and worry. Even the ruthless Disciples were feeling the ever present shadow that could be their death.

After a bit more driving the army reaches the edge of the crater. As they look down they see the city is indeed massive and even on the outskirts there are already a few of the mutated monsters.

* * *

One could hear over the radio exclaims from the troops such as; "They are real", or "Oh my God he wasnt lying."

"Alright everyone this is it. Cortex, Nina, Coco, Tawna! I need you all to divide your armies into four squads and send them to each direction of the city. The North, East, South, and Western sides of the city. We'll still have our wide array of forces but we'll have to fight inwards through the streets but we'll be able close in on the middle where the big man on top here is most likely residing."

"All Snipers, Cannoneers, and Artillery will reside on the top edges of the crater providing support fire when necessary. Just be damn careful of friendly fire. If shots land to close to anyone who on the field yell Danger Close on your coordinates."

Everyone got in their respective positions and designated locations of the city outskirts. "Alright people this is our one chance. Make sure you know what you're doing and stay with your group. Any deviation could lead to confusion and possibly failure. Let's not fuck this up ooah?!" Nomad commands. "OOAH!!" The entire army shouts as every group attacks their respective region.

The mutant hybrid beasts take notice and charge back at the lighter vehicle but snipers pick them off with ease leaving breathing room. The beasts on the outskirts are mere cannon fodder, smaller animals like dogs and tigers and the like fused. Much faster but much weaker than their larger crustacean brethren deeper in the city.

The fight to get into the city was struggle for sure but with everyone's coordination and sheer determination they're able to push into the city and start closing their way into the center.

* * *

"This is the northern artillery team give us coordinates on any target and we'll light em up good for ya!" The one speaking was Crunch with his new and improved Mandrake howitzer cannons.

Each direction of the city had an artillery team including snipers waiting on the ridge of the crater providing good overwatch above the city. Each team was giving coordinates for the artillery team to fire upon. Many loud and rapid booms could be heard from the crater's edge as the artillery team began raining down hellfire. The Mandrake shots really came in handy as the mutants and monsters hated fire, inevitably cut off by the pools of fire left behind by the shots.

* * *

As the army converged in closer to the city center the mutants became much larger and much more of a problem to deal with. Much like the army of survivors the big targets attract the attention while the smaller ones close in.

"Everyone listen! The big vehicles should focus fire on the big guys and mark them for the artillery. Whilst everyone focus on the smaller mutants before they can get too close." Nomad exclaims this over the radio as he takes notice of the change in strategy by the mutants.

The troops begin to follow the advice and although some mutants get in close and manage to take out a small vehicle or two the casualties were reduced. Whenever a large mutant would close in the smaller vehicles would get clear and fire on it while the larger vehicles tanked the damaged.

As the battle raged and many deaths were on both sides the mutants became even smarter. Newly evolved mutants similar to a human and spider mix, began crawling around on the buildings and began firing upon the vehicles with their own firearms. These mutants would even so much as focus fire as well.

* * *

For what seemed like the next few hours the battle starts coming to a close. Dead mutants, flaming wrecks from destroyed vehicles, even troops that were mangled beyond all belief. One could assume they were ripped from their vehicles and killed helplessly.

Nomad personally takes this opportunity to make a direct dash for the center of the city, what would be City Hall. "You all clean up out here me and Nomad are gonna finish this." Jay says over the radio to the other commanders. "Be careful in there and show that beast hell" Cortex replies. Tawna adds on speaking for Coco as well, "Agreed. Please do be careful you don't know how strong this thing could be." Nina finishes off saying "Heh. To make sure you don't die make sure you both think of what you can have with me if you succeed." With that the duo reaches the entrance and exits the vehicle walking to the main entrance. The duo loads their weapons, ready for a what could be a date with the Devil.

* * *

The building seemed barren. No sign of life anywhere. Not even a corpse of any kind, nor bones anywhere. All that could be seen was a beam of light protruding from a hole in the ceiling in the center of the building. "Is this it? There's nothing here!" Nomad exclaims severely disappointed. "I guess there wasn't anything here after all. Must've been a false dream after all buddy." Jay sorrowfully replies.

The two ready themselves to leave before a shadow looms over them. The two look up and see something falling before jumping out of the way in different directions. Whatever fell from the ceiling was huge as it left a sizable crack in the floor beneath it.

Nomad and Jay turn to see a massive beasts much larger than them. But what confused them the most was that this mutant was a combination of Cortex, Tiny Tiger, N Gin, and Dingodile. "What in the hell?" Both of our heroes say to themselves. It roars and it forces Nomad and Jay into fighting it.

The duo try shooting it whenever possible but the beast seems bulletproof. All the while our heroes struggle to fight this thing they have to dodge heavy swings of this beast's fists. It's not until Jay manages to catch off guard and it in the back with a few shots, that they realize it's back is its weak spot. Before being able to take advantage of this knowledge a magical force comes along and reinforces the mutants back with solid concrete that can't be penetrated.

The magical force emanates from a familiar mask made of wood and metal. Nomad turns to look at the mask as it cackles maniacally. "You fools, so you came after all. Little do you know that we shall not be defeated so easi.." The mask is cut off as a few shots hit causing it to lose focus and drop the concrete leaving the mutants back open for attack.

The strategy was clear now, hit the mask to remove the armor, distract the monster and hit it's back while its caught off guard all before the mask regains focus. "How dare you strike me. I will make you suffer for that!" The mask angrily exclaims reinforcing the mutant once again.

* * *

The battle raged on for a good while. Outside the mutants began to get up after seemingly being dead, one would assume an outside force is resurrecting them. Tawna radios Nomad through his walkie talkie shouting "Nomad these things are getting back up! Whatever you're doing you need to hurry!" Nomad and Jay pick up the pace fighting more fiercely.

After a few more good blows and gunshots to the back the monster collapses and sinks to to its hands and knees. "PLEASE! DO NOT KILL US! WE DO NOT WISH TO FIGHT ANYMORE!" The mutant speaks out in a plea for mercy. "YOU MUST DESTROY THE MASK! SET ME FREE! IT CAUSED ALL PAIN HERE!" The mask looks on anger rising as the duo looks at it. "You cannot simply destroy me so easily. You fools will perish like this beast. This worthless excuse of a vessel." Jay and Nomad help the mutant up and it proceeds to lunge at the mask gripping it tightly as it tries to rip the mask in half. "We may not be able to destroy you but HE can!" Jay shouts as the monster's grip tightens.

The mask begins to shout and scream out in pain as the mutant continues to pull. "AAAAARRRGHH! FOOOOOLS! YOU TREACHEROUS WOOOORMS!!!" And with one more pull the monster rips the mask in two, a huge burst of light coming from it.

* * *

The duo recovering from the blinding light find that the mutant and mask are gone completely, proceeding to walk outside. As they do they find that the grey fog around the city has dissipated and the sky is a beautiful clear blue. Grass is growing trees have returned and the air smells fresh.

The duo are welcomed back by their army cheering and shouting at their triumphant victory. The mutants are gone and the curse the mask set on the Wumpa Islands and beyond was lifted. Allowing new life to grow once again.

* * *

So it seems our masked friend the Nomad did indeed survive the Rustlands. Made some friends, neutralized a lot of enemies, bedded a few lovers, and now even saved the Wumpa Islands and beyond from a grim future.

With the mask's removal the world began to regrow, society rebuilt and within half a decade society was just about back to normal. As for our heroes what happened to them? Let's find out.

Jay and Coco went on to get married after settling down. They had two wonderful children and Coco became an inventor for the United Nations after being reestablished.

Nomad took in Nina in order to start a new life for her. Properly rehabilitated after a few years, Nina went on to be an evil Scientist just like her Uncle Cortex. Nina and Nomad now share a friendly rivalry with Jay and Coco as their inventions often counter eachother. Did we forget to mention that the wonderful couple got married as well?

Cortex went on to retire. To a nice big beach, with a nice big home, and indeed a woman with nice big well...you get the idea, now leading a life of comfort and relaxation without Uka Uka.

Crash and Crunch went back home to their old hut and rebuilt it from the ground up making it much larger and more of a man cave if anything else. They once again return to their peaceful lives in solitude.

The people of Velo's empire prospered. No longer being ruled by a monarch they were free to lead their own lives. Of course they all still enjoyed high speed racing and are rumored to have started the TV channel of CTRTV.

Aku Aku went back to live with Crash and Crunch opting to stay on the Wumpa Islands. City life with Coco and Jay wasn't really the life for him.

As for Uka Uka, no one is quite sure what happened to him. Rumors suggest he went back to the rubble of Cortex Castle and rebuilt it with his magic. Other rumors say he disappeared forever never to be found again.

Papu Papu and his tribe went back to the normal ways of living in the jungle in their simple lives of hunting, farming, and eating big breakfasts.

Thanks to our masked friend and all the allies he made along the way the world could prosper yet again and life as we know it could start anew, for now he is known as...

THE SUPREME NOMAD OF THE RUSTLANDS

THE END


End file.
